Incredible Hulk Vol 1 243
| StoryTitle1 = Death -- And Destiny! | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Al Milgrom | Synopsis1 = During his battle with the Hulk, Tyrannus has merged with the Cobalt Flame of El Dorado. In response, the Hulk has attempted to rip down the tower that houses the flame causing a massive explosion. With the containment of the flame now destroyed, Tyrannus feels his consciousness slowly coming apart, he attempts to use the last of his control to try and destroy the Hulk. Undaunted, the gamma-spawned monster continues ripping apart the ancient Devian machine. With nothing to contain the Cobalt flame, Tyrannus and the flame shoot up into the air where it dissipates in space. This is briefly witnessed by the Celestial known as Gammenon. After a passing interest, the Celestial goes back to its task of judging the fate of life on the planet Earth. With Tyrannus defeated the Hulk still rages on, furious at being attacked once again. Goldbug tries to convince the Hulk to help them get out of there. Remembering how Goldbug initially tricked him into coming to El Dorado, he lashed out against the costumed villain. He knocks Goldbug onto a teleportation platform which raises a dome around them. This makes the Hulk remember that Tyrannus showed him that the body of Jarella was still in the possession of Gamma Base. He demands that they go there, and the teleportation device suddenly activates. Meanwhile, deep below the ruins of El Dorado, the people who once lived there decide to venture deeper into the underground cavern to form a new life of peace and justice. At that moment, the Hulk and Goldbug materialize in the sewers of New York City. Happy to be back in the United States, Goldbug quickly climbs up to the surface. There he bumps into his old foe Power Man, who introduces Goldbug to his new partner Iron Fist before carting him off to jail. Goldbug's claims that he helped save the world with the Hulk are ignored. Moments later, the Hulk rips his way to the surface. Unimpressed to find himself in the city that he dislikes the Hulk bounds away. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Fred Sloan continues his research for the book he wants to write about the Hulk. He is finishing up his interview with Betty Ross, his assistant Trish Starr manages to get Fred on a national talk show on the same day that Rick Jones will be on the show. This is great news as Fred hopes to get plenty of insight from the Hulk's one-time sidekick. However, Sloan wishes where he could only find where the Hulk is. As Sloan wonders about this, the Hulk is involved on a series of missions with his teammates in the Defenders which he fought in Valhalla, stopped the Omegatron, the Anything Man, traveled to Tunnelworld and clashed with Daredevil. Back at Gamma Base, Clay Quartermain's tenure at that facility is coming for an end. As he checks out, he meets with the new commanding officer at Gamma Base: Colonel Glenn Talbot. Talbot worked on this promotion since General Ross had his breakdown and got it thanks to his past experience. He is determined to find and take down the Hulk. As Quartermain leaves, he can't help but wonder if his personal vendetta against the Hulk will prevent him from doing the job. After the SHIELD agent leaves, Talbot summons Lt. Perrywinkle and Dr. Maxwell so they can start planning how they are going to stop the Hulk anyway they can. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** Flashbacks: * ** *** ** ** * * * * * Mentions: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** ** *** ** *** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although Tyrannus seemingly perishes here, his mind survives and takes possession of the Abomination as seen in . Tyrannus is restored to his own body in . * Gammenon have been jugding the planet Earth since , they ultimately complete their judgement in . * Power Man recounts how he first clashed with Goldbug back in . He and Iron Fist started their partnership in . * Mention is made that Betty was to see the Hulk from the very beginning, which is true as seen in . She did not discover that the Hulk and Bruce Banner were one in the same until . * Trish states that she managed to get Fred on the Mike Douglas Show. This should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Especially since the Mike Douglas Show ceased production in 1981. * Why interviewing Rick Jones is a boon for Fred Sloan is because Jones was also involved with the Hulk from the beginning. The two became estranged however Rick hasn't been involved with the Hulk since . * This story recounts the events of - and . * Glenn Talbot has been involved in hunting the Hulk since until when Glenn went on leave after being in a catatonic between - . General Ross had a mental breakdown in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}